


Sweet and Sick

by MissLit



Series: Faithfully [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, offscreen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLit/pseuds/MissLit
Summary: On their one year anniversary, Prompto falls sick. Noctis steps up and takes care of him for the evening.





	Sweet and Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Someone mentioned in the comments for one of the other stories in the series that they'd like to see this happen, so here you are mystery person. I hope you enjoy.

It had been one year exactly since Noctis and Prompto had bonded over Noctis’s illness. One year of cutesy dates to the arcade, lunches with Ignis and Gladio, dinners with Regis, and late nights doing unsavory things. Noctis had put together a special outing just for Prompto. Dinner at a fancy restaurant he knew his boyfriend was excited to try, followed by a photography exhibit. To top off the evening they’d probably go back to Noctis’s place for video games or… Something a little more intimate. 

Excited and ready to start the evening, he texted Prompto just before he was supposed to pick him up. 

[Noctis] heyyyy are you ready for the most magical night of your life?

A few minutes later, he got a reply

[Prompto] bby m sry

[Prompto] gotta cancl 

Noctis frowned at the texts from his boyfriend. Cancel? On their anniversary? It was strange, but more strange than that was how poorly Prompto had responded to him. Normally he made some small effort to say more than a few broken words. Plus there were zero emojis, which was completely out of character for him. 

[Noctis] are you okay? What happened? 

Biting his lip, Noctis stared down at his phone until it buzzed with Prompto’s response. 

[Prompto] sick

A small sigh of relief left him as a second text came through.

[Prompto] go on w/o me…… [skull emoji]

That was a little closer to usual. Without responding, Noctis decided that he would head over and take care of Prompto instead. No point in going to a fancy dinner and an art exhibit by himself, after all. As Noctis got some supplies ready, he placed a call to Ignis. 

“Good evening your highness,” Ignis answered, sounding slightly breathless. “Is there some trouble?”

Noctis frowned at the phone. Okay, now two people were acting weird. “What kind of sentence is that?” he shot back as he pulled on his shoes. “Is there some trouble…”

Ignis made a small sound, one that Noctis could have interpreted as either pain or enjoyment. “Forgive me, your highness,” he replied, pausing to take gasping breaths. “I was in the midst of some training just now.” 

“Hm. Maybe you should hit the gym a bit more often, Specs, you sound totally beat,” Noctis mused. 

“Is there some reason you called on my night off?” Ignis demanded, sounding a bit harsher than usual. 

“Er… Yeah,” Noctis answered, slowly. “Prompto’s sick. So I’m gonna have to cancel my dinner reservations.” Noctis frowned at the groan he was met with. “Yeah, I know, it sucks. But listen, I don’t need you to come over tonight. I’m gonna head out by Prompto and see what I can do for him.” A long silence, then a small, far away moan from Ignis. “... Iggy? You, uh… Doing alright?”

“What?” Ignis asked as he pulled the phone back to his ear. “Yes, no. I’m quite alright. That all sounds well and fine, good luck with Prompto and good night.” Before Noctis could say anything else the line went dead.

Strange… Normally Ignis would have at least offered to help him or run to the store for him. On his way down to the parking garage, Noctis texted Gladio.

[Noctis] will you check on my favorite advisor please? It sounds like he’s dying.

Once he was in his seat and buckled he got a response.

[Gladio] Iggy’s doing just fine. Maybe just don’t call again until tomorrow morning. 

[Noctis] … how did you know i called him

Noctis waited a few minutes but when Gladio didn’t answer he tossed his phone into the passenger’s seat, driving off to Prompto’s place. By the time he parked and gathered his supplies, his phone had buzzed again. 

[Gladio] Don’t ask questions you don’t want to know the answer to.

That was too ominous for him. Maybe it was because Noctis was focused on his poor boyfriend, but he couldn’t quite put two and two together. Instead, he shut his phone down for the night and mounted the stairs, knocking on Prompto’s door. It took a bit -- and a second knock -- before the blond answered. 

“Noctis,” he groaned, sniffling and wiping his nose on the comforter he had wrapped around himself. “I told you not to worry about me.”

“Happy anniversary,” Noctis shot back with a kind smile, holding up his bag. “You really thought I was going to leave you to suffer alone?”

Prompto laughed weakly but it quickly devolved into a coughing fit. Worried, Noctis led him back inside and sat him on the couch. “S-sorry,” Prompto panted. “Got all this crap in my lungs and it’s really hard to stay awake. I was hoping I’d be okay by dinner tonight, but…” He frowned, realizing something. “Our reservations were for six-thirty, weren’t they?” 

“Forget about it,” Noctis replied, pecking Prompto’s forehead. His skin was warm to the touch, making Noctis worry just a bit more. “We can go to dinner any old time. Stay right there, I’ll go get you some soup and tea.” He pulled a box of tissues from his bag of goodies, handing them over. “Here, blow your nose on these, not on your blanket.”

“You’re an angel, Noct,” Prompto sighed.

Prompto hadn’t done much to take care of himself. From what Noctis could see he hadn’t eaten, he didn’t bother using tissues to cough into or blow his nose, he hadn’t even changed out of his pajamas. After a short time, Noctis had created a nice nest of blankets for his sick boyfriend on the couch where he could eat his soup and sip his tea in peace. He’d managed to squirrel away the dirty comforter and threw it into the washing machine. Prompto would thank him later.

Noctis was sitting next to Prompto playing King’s Knight on his phone when Prompto stirred, leaning into him. “Mmm… Noct?” he breathed, Noctis turning off his game and humming in return. “I feel… Like we’ve done this before.”

“How do you mean?” Noctis murmured, carding his fingers through Prompto’s sweaty locks. 

“I mean… A year ago today you were sick.” That’s right, he’d nearly forgotten. “And that’s when… You said that you actually liked me. But you wouldn’t tell me cause… You hoped I’d get with some pretty girl instead.” 

Noctis snorted, pulling Prompto a bit closer into his side. He couldn’t even feel Prompto’s boney body it was so wrapped up in blankets. “Yeah, that was a mistake… We could have been dating all through high school, I really should have said something.”

“S’okay,” Prompto said. “Cause I gotcha now... “ 

“Got me how?” Noctis asked, amused. 

Prompto shifted a bit so he could look Noctis in the eye. “I’m a Crownsguard. And Iggy says even if we break up they won’t fire me. So I’ll be with you all the time. Plus Iggy likes me. And Gladio. And your dad especially.” He squirmed a hand out of his blanket nest, poking Noctis’s nose. “And there’s no way I’ll ever let go of a princely prize like you.” 

Noctis’s eyes softened as he reached his own hand out, catching Prompto’s in it. He tilted the warm, pale hand in his, planting kisses along the back of it. “You forgot the most important part,” he insisted. Prompto quirked a questioning eyebrow at him and Noctis leaned in close. He could smell mint tea and cough medicine on Prompto’s lips. “The most important part is that I love you. I love you far too much to ever let you go.” The blond’s eyes were sparkling as he leaned in, pressing their lips together. 

He hated that cough medicine taste, but he loved how hot Prompto’s lips were. Leaning in closer he wondered if the inside of his mouth was even hotter. Despite Prompto’s whimpered protests, Noctis slipped his tongue inside, tilting his head slightly to mesh their mouths tighter together. As he slid his tongue over the roof of Prompto’s mouth he felt his whole body shudder at the sensation. Hands wandering, he started peeling off the blankets layer by layer until there was just one lumpy knitted afghan between them as Noctis pinned his prize to the couch. 

Prompto didn’t understand, could never possibly understand just how deeply Noctis cared for him. There were so many things he was required to do as a prince, so many things to learn and take care of and people to look out for. In all of that Prompto was the one thing no one had expected, either as a friend or as a lover. Moreover, Prompto was just an amazing person. He was sweet and kind, but he could be tough when he had to be. He’d charmed his father, he’d gotten Gladio’s respect and at times he even surprised Ignis. Noctis had never met anyone like him before, and he hoped he never would again. 

“Noct,” Prompto gasped, tilting his head back as the prince began nipping down his chin and throat. 

Everything about Prompto sent jolts of electricity through him. Even now, a year later, feeling those hands on his body, those lips on his, Noctis had never known a better sensation. Being close to Prompto was, frankly, heavenly. 

“Hey,” Prompto grumbled. He reluctantly pushed his boyfriend back. “I’m sick, you know.” Noctis could hear his nose getting stuffed up from lying on his back. “This isn’t exactly sexy.” 

“Well, maybe it is for me,” Noctis replied, smirking. “Maybe I’ve got a thing for sick people.” That smirk was swiftly wiped from his face as Prompto sneezed without warning. “... On second thought, maybe we should get you to bed.” 

Prompto had to hold in a laugh as he sat up, grasping at the tissue box that had been knocked on the floor. “Noct, I’m so sorry,” he squeaked, wiping the other’s face down. “But I promise, once I get better?” He blew his nose with the tissue before tossing it over his shoulder. “I’m gonna rock your world.”

Biting back a laugh, Noctis shoved Prompto teasingly. “Gross, don’t say it like that. And after what you just did you’re gonna be lucky if I ever let you near me again.” 

Prompto rolled off the couch, grasping at a blanket to wrap around his shivering form. “Hey, come on now, that was one of my best lines.”

“Sounds like something Gladio would say.” That reminded him of something. As Noctis gathered the rest of the blankets and walked Prompto to the bedroom, he said, “Speaking of which… Gladio and Ignis were acting weird before I came over here.”

“Weird how?” Prompto asked, nose already stuffed again. He tumbled onto the bed, sighing as he curled up under the mountain of blankets Noctis dumped on him. 

“I called Ignis to tell him to cancel our dinner plans and he sounded… Out of breath? He told me he’d been training but he kept making noises like he was in pain.” 

A tuft of blond hair poked out from under one side of the blankets, followed by Prompto’s head. “What kind of noises?” he asked, frowning. 

Noctis thought back on it. “Kinda like… Nnnn… Ohhh.” 

Prompto bit back a grin. “So what was Gladio doing during your phone call?”

“I have no idea. I texted him that Ignis was acting weird and he told me not to call until tomorrow morning. And I hadn’t told him I’d called him-- why are you laughing?”

Noctis had been interrupted by Prompto’s wheezing laughter, followed closely by a coughing fit. When he’d finally recovered, Prompto sat up on his knees, giggling, “Dude… I think you caught them having sex.” 

Noctis opened his mouth to argue but quickly closed it again. Their first night off in months. Weird noises. Gladio and Ignis together. Don’t call until tomorrow? “... Well it’s his own fault for answering the phone.”

“You can say that again. What kinda person answers the phone while they’re being nailed?”

“Please don’t talk about my advisor like that.”

“This is Gladio we’re talking about, I don’t know how else to describe it.” 

Noctis rubbed his temples, sighing in frustration. “I… I’m not hearing this. This is so weird and gross. It’s like walking in on your parents doing it.”

Prompto was laughing again. “W-wait, you’ve walked in on your dad doing it?!”

“No, I just mean it’s similar to that. Oh my god, stop laughing and go to sleep, this is seriously grossing me out.”

“Aw, are you jealous that Mommy and Daddy are getting some but we have to abstain like good little boys?” Prompto teased.

A shudder went through Noctis’s body and he threw a pillow at Prompto. “Ew ew ew, do not call them Mommy and Daddy! That is so weird, it’s fine if we call them Mom and Dad jokingly but not when we’re discussing their sex life!” 

Prompto grinned, squirming out from under the blankets to settle in Noctis’s lap. “Aw, what’s the matter? Would you rather call me Daddy?” he cooed.

“That is almost as weird.” 

“What’s the matter, baby, you don’t have a daddy kink?” 

Noctis put a hand over Prompto’s face to silence him. “You know, in this specific situation I think you’re the baby and I’m the daddy.” He instantly regretted it. 

“You realize I’m gonna call you Daddy from now on, right?” 

“Prompto…”

“In bed. Over text.” Prompto smirked. “In front of your dad.” 

Noctis threw himself back on the bed dramatically. “No! Absolutely not!”

“I can see it now. I’ll say, ‘daddy, pass the salt?’ And your dad and you will reach for it at the same time.”

“That doesn’t even make sense, he isn’t your dad,” Noctis groaned. 

“Let me dream, I’m sick.” 

Even if Noctis seemed bothered by Prompto’s teasing, deep down he didn’t mind it. He knew Prompto wouldn’t really do any of those things to him, not in public anyway. On top of that all he really cared about was being able to spend time with the blond. 

Prompto felt a little bad that his illness had ruined their anniversary, but that feeling quickly went away a few hours later. He woke up in the middle of the night, coughing and seeking out the box of tissues again. When he tried to get up to get a glass of water he noticed there was a weight on his lap that kept him in place. Frowning, he peeked down to find Noctis fast asleep, his arms wrapped tight around his waist. 

Normally while Noctis slept his face held a neutral expression. But in that moment, early in the morning, Prompto could see a content smile there instead. His heart practically stopped. He decided that water could wait until morning as he settled back in, slipping his fingers through Noctis’s silky locks. 

He was lucky, really. He had his very own prince charming who took care of him all through the night. In that moment he knew he would have him for as long as they both could manage.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last fluffy story in the series before it starts getting sad, I'm so very sorry.


End file.
